


A Hand On Skin

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Choking, Fake AH Crew, M/M, Power Play, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 23:32:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3707475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin finds out a couple things about Ryan- through accidentally giving him a boner.<br/>Now Gavin's suddenly got all the power and Ryan might be a little flustered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hand On Skin

**Author's Note:**

> my first time using ao3 and i use it for smut. i hope its good smut

Ryan waves Ray goodbye as one by one everyone leaves for the weekend. He's almost always the last to go, since he has to spend time washing his face paint off. He's pretty sure a couple of people are staying late though, plotting a night of drinking. Right on cue, Ryan hears quiet British mumbling from around the corner.

Gavin comes scurrying around the corner, phone in hand, filming Ryan as he wipes away the last of the face paint. He turns, ready to confront him in a hope to surprise Gavin. "Gavin, what're yo-"

Gavin tackles Ryan to the floor, squawking something like "Surprise, bitch!" as he does. He pins him down, doing a stereotypical _Gavin Shriek_ when Ryan attempts to lunge upward and grab the phone from him. The British man holds the phone high above himself while Ryan tries to wrestle him off.

He's yelling something about how Ryan shouldn't be so "easily ambushed" when he's a criminal, and Ryan's yelling back about how, no, he wasn't ambushed. Gavin clasps his hand over Ryan's mouth to muffle his speech until Ryan grabs his forearms and wriggles out of it. The clutch leaves Gavin's hand pressing on his throat, barely choking him.

And there’s a subtle and delicate change that is all too different than Ryan’s usual demeanor to go unnoticed. It’s the way his body almost freezes in position, it’s the way his hands soften ever-so-slightly on Gavin’s tanned forearm but the fingertips stay digging in, and the way he cranes his neck up and exposes more of his jugular and doesn’t fight back.

But most of all, it’s the way his breath hitches and it’s shaky descent into an exhale. How he hasn’t closed his mouth and all ferocity is lost in soft, parted lips. How he isn’t really looking at Gavin anymore and is staring down his arm.

If the subtleties don’t do it, the fact that a high, strangled but far-too-clear whimper pours out from Ryan’s mouth the second Gavin tenses his grip on his throat proves it to the British man.

After seconds that seem like a small, private eternity pass, Ryan’s face is flushed bright red and he’s definitely averting his gaze. Gavin knows for a fact he’s not holding on tight enough to make the other man’s face sear as bright as the fucking sun. He releases Ryan’s neck and plucks himself off his body in one clumsy swoop, almost falling backward from the speed. His cheeks are tinged scarlet when he refocuses on Ryan. Ryan sits upward, shoulders bunched up and body language tense while no colour drains from his face. They distance themselves, half watching each other and half avoiding each other.

With pained, awkward expressions the pair of them attempt to babble apologies. They get the first two words out before realising that they're speaking over each other. Gavin scrambles a little closer to the door, his jaw a hanging a little in speechlessness again. He gathers himself, saying, “I- uh- I think, uhm– Michael needs like..” and escaping mid-sentence.

Ryan can hear Gavin’s footsteps rushing further and further away while he gets up. He cradles his face in his hands and ambles to the bathroom, still listening. He’s semi-hard and he is not fucking going to jerk off to an embarrassing accident with Gavin, he tells himself, and resolves to wait it off.

Thank God it’s a Friday.

\--

Gavin steps into the kitchen, flustered and confused. He shuffles, uncomfortable, looking down until he notices his phone still recording. Wait. His phone recording.

He stops it, looking at the screen intently then raising his head again and scanning for anyone else within an earshot. The video replays with a hasty tap and Gavin feels infinitely guilty watching it over.

Lighthearted yelling, being wrestled to the floor and then.. _Oh._ The camera pointed at Ryan’s face after Gavin shoved his arm in the air to prevent it from being taken from him. A whine– or maybe a whimper or moan. And then.. the camera still focused in Ryan’s direction after being fumbled when Gavin jumped up. The dead stillness of an awkward encounter leaves the camera even and fixed on Ryan. And Gavin can see that Ryan’s got a fucking boner in the video. Well, Gavin thinks, the situation “affected” him too, but evidently not as much as Ryan when all Gavin did was try and subdue him. Though, to be honest, watching it again was pretty arous-

Gavin very nearly drops his phone in panic when Geoff rounds a corner to talk to him. He slams down the off button and shoves his phone in his pocket.

“So, drinks then?”

Gavin thanks God that he doesn’t have to face Ryan until Monday.

–-

Gavin spends Saturday with a hangover and his mind elsewhere.  
Ryan spends Saturday deliberately not thinking about it. He supposes he’ll deal with it Monday, anyway.

\--

There was that one time, when the entire crew got pissed at a bar after their most successful heist to date. Gavin got a bit handsy with pretty much everyone, until people started making their ways home.

Gavin and Ryan settled beforehand they'd just get a cab together, seeing as it was all the same direction. There's a distant memory of kissing in a grimey bathroom, and an even more blurry one of Ryan nipping at Gavin's jaw in the taxi.

–-

Ryan gets a text from Michael on Sunday morning, followed by Geoff and Michael driving up beside him ten minutes later on the street. One of Geoff's new weirdly customized vehicles he wants to joyride, he guesses. It’s his day off, so his face is bare. It’s a real hassle having to wake up and do face paint every day, though Jack insisted before that it’s not as bad as having to do the makeup she does to feminize her face. Geoff and Michael idly chat in the front seats while Ryan climbs in the back.

“All you sent me was-” Ryan pauses to check his phone for exact wording, “- _‘get ready we’re coming to pick you up bitch.’_ What exactly is it that we’re doing?”

Michael snickers at the vocalization of his own text and Geoff leisurely chimes in without taking his eyes off the road.

“It’s Sunday driving, dude! We’re driving!”

Well, Ryan could’ve deduced that for himself. He allows himself to become slack on his seat, guessing he should relax on a Sunday drive. Michael speaks up while staring mesmerized at his phone screen.

“Alright, Ray’s across the fuckin’ city so I guess we’ll pick up Jack and Gavin first.”

Oh, Ryan was _NOT_ prepared to see Gavin. And he suspects vice versa, although hopefully Ryan’s reputation for brutality would protect him. But, fuck, this wasn’t a situation where that would suit as usual. This was that talented British _fucker_ who the boss personally took under his wing. This was that fucker having seen Ryan wriggle underneath him whimpering after he was lightly asphyxiated. Yep, definitely not a usual situation for Ryan.

Michael and Geoff chitchat in the front. Ryan allows himself to simmer down and join in the conversation for a while until the car slows down for the first time since Ryan got in. Geoff tended not to care too much about traffic laws.

Ryan hopes to God that Jack sits beside him. Unfortunately, Jack’s one polite motherfucker and looks at Gavin expectantly as she holds the car door open for him. Ryan should be so lucky.

Gavin shuffles in, glimpsing at Ryan and then away again. Jack peeks her head in and frowns. “Make some room, jackass.”

The Brit looks at him again, as though asking for permission, and Ryan shifts his head in confirmation before focusing out the window. Gavin moves closer to him, though obviously trying to keep as much distance as possible while still seeming nonchalant. Jack gets in and slams the door closed after her. The conversation picks up again, though now it’s mostly Geoff and Jack reminiscing.

Gavin supposes that Ryan would probably confront him later, somewhere more private- likely Monday with a knife to his throat. The corners of his lips peak up at the idea of taking Ryan down solely by closing a hand over his neck. Nice to know Ryan had a weakness, one that nobody else knew. And, if that didn’t work, he.. may have "forgotten" to delete the video. Scary-masked-murder-man probably wouldn’t like a video of him flushed and whining on the floor getting out. Gavin feels like a bad person. But then again, Ryan is a murderous bastard, so maybe it’s good to have some leverage.

The conflicting pair sit beside each other in unease. They join in the talking, sure, but they're making pointed attempts to avoid each other and never seem to speak directly after another. Ryan hardens himself, okay, something embarrassing happened but that's totally and completely just because he didn't expect it. People wouldn't question him, he's too intimidating anyway! Besides, what the fuck would Gavin even do? Corner him and say _"ooh Ryan, I know what you're into~"?_

The car pulls up to a dank alleyway. Jack is talking about security in some airbase and Michael rolls down the window. The redhead lunges his head out and yells something about masturbation and Ray, the sound to which the aforementioned man runs to. He's in the middle of some quip back to Michael when he looks in the backseat and groans.

"Seriously guys? Am I being forced to ride outside?"

Geoff and Michael shrug. Jack rolls her eyes and turns towards the other two in the back seat, telling them to scoot over. She drags herself over, forcing the other two to move with her until they comply and make enough room for Ray to join them. At least the decked out car had a little more room than an average vehicle.

"I feel like I'm on the edge of jumping out here, Geoff."

"Alright, alright, I'll bring a bigger one next time! Jeez!"

It's undoubtedly too small. Ray shuts the door and causes a ripple of forced motion throughout the backseat; Jack's being jabbed by shoulders and elbows, moving to escape and forcing Gavin to change position. Geoff, however, decides it's optimal time to floor it, to which Michael cackles at.

The main thing, though, is Ryan's hand on Gavin's thigh. He was quick enough to remove it, sure, but now he's got his arms in the most awkward position solely for the point of not touching Gavin. He's got his collar popped to deliberately conceal his neck. And Gavin sure as hell noticed.

\--

Geoff states that Ryan's dropping Gavin off on the way home on his bike like it's common goddamn sense. He's so expectant and sure that the pair look at each other and don't know what they would say to reject the idea. After all, Gavin can barely drive and his house is on Ryan's way. They'd done it that way a couple of times before, seeing as Gavin and Ryan were the only ones going in that direction. The boss says he's going to drop off Michael and Ray since Jack apparently has some "unfinished business" she's gotta take care of in the middle of the night. Nobody questions her.

Gavin and Ryan watch the car drive out of the garage with the three in it, and Jack get into her own personal ride and leave.

"So, uh, Gavin. About the other day. Friday."

"Yeah, Ryan, you want to tell me what that was all about?"

"It was- you caught me off guard."

Ryan makes a move to grab two helmets. His shoes clack against the concrete.

"What, you moaning underneath me when I touched your bloody neck?"

Gavin sounds more indignant than Ryan, but the latter's body tenses up when he mentions the details. The younger man makes a move for the phone in his pocket.

"Look, Gavin.."

Ryan's voice is as deep and rich as ever, calming and slow and suddenly too soft for the conversation. The grip he has on the helmets is ferocious and Gavin can see his fingers digging in deep to the inside lining. He gets the feeling what he said was a mistake. Ryan steps towards him.

"Ry- Ryan! I'll send it to everyone!"

At this point, Ryan just looks confused. And then he has a little, vague memory. Of Gavin straddling him with his hand around his throat, a fuzzy feeling and a little red light. The little red light that meant recording. Oh. Right.

"I- uh."

And now Ryan doesn't know what the fuck to do. He swallows and can see Gavin grow from cowardly to cocky, phone in hand. Ryan's at Gavin's mercy, and shit does he know it, but he's not sure that Gavin really knows it as well as him. And there is something that reverberates in him on the change in dynamic, the loss of power and the idea of Gavin with authority and- okay, dominance, over him.

"Just give me the helmet, Ryan."

The two walk towards the bike, Gavin adjusting the straps of the helmet carefully.

"You got a, uh, thing for choking then? Did that ever, y'know, mess up your fighting?"

Ryan furrows his brow and looks at Gavin, disgruntled. The British man just raises his eyebrows back, apparently a big question on his mind.

"Never really hindered me until recently."

Ryan's tone is a touch resentful, but the two of them laugh anyway. He fixes his hair before putting it back into a ponytail and covering it in a helmet. Gavin follows his actions while he runs his mouth.

"It's funny-" Ryan glares at him, more embarrassed that the topic is being pursued than angry. The English voice rolls into Ryan's ears, muffled by the headgear. It feels more isolated, more intimate.

"'Cause you're like, the big scary guy-" Ryan gets on the bike. Gavin climbs on and starts putting his arms around Ryan's waist for security.

"But you've still got your collar up.." Ryan starts the engine. Gavin's fingers trace the zipper of the older man's jacket up to the collar and toy with the edges. Ryan's skin tingles.

"..Just to hide your neck from me?" Ryan's foot touches on the pedal, but they're not moving, not now. Gavin's hand droops away from the jacket collar and trails the dip between Ryan's collarbones, up to his Adam's apple.

Ryan practically melts into his touch, sluggishly stretching towards him. The fingertips are light and it feels like miniature ballet on his throat. He reaches up and takes off his own helmet, while Gavin does the same and goddamn it they were so close to leaving. The tanned hand closes in on his neck, focusing mainly on gathering as much territory as possible. Gavin's thumb rests on the lower area behind Ryan's ear, the rest of his fingers crawling along and resting just below the jawline, forcing Ryan's head upward gingerly.

"Gavin.." His voice is low and he can feel his skin and everything about himself pliant in the younger man's touch. The vibration from Ryan's sound is subdued by a palm on his Adam's apple. His breathing is weighted, heavy and the pressure Gavin applies is delicious. He can sense the grin behind him.

Gavin leans into him, bending him over the motorbike with his movement. He has his mouth to the back of his neck, breath crawling up. Ryan shivers and fuck he can't believe he's doing this with Gavin. His ass is way too far back into Gavin's crotch, he thinks, and the denim isn't doing very much for his erection. He is glad to have at least something pressing on his cock though, even if it's just his jeans and a bike seat.

"Sorry for getting you all hot an' bothered Friday, Ryan." Gavin breaths down onto his nape, exhale heated and urging a moan out of Ryan. Gavin makes his grip on Ryan's throat taut. The squeezing and breathing are dominant and delicate mingled. The stimulation and contrast in the actions makes Ryan more frustrated and desperate for more of Gavin than he's willing to admit. It wasn't so much Ryan's control being taken from him than him enjoying the defeat.

"Apolog-" Gavin presses dangerously soft kisses to the back of Ryan's neck, making him croon, "'pology accepted."

The British man seems completely immersed in teasing Ryan as much as he can, and fuck it's working, because Ryan's reaching up to have more of Gavin touching his body and his eyes are shut tight. "W-we, should.. should get off the bike.." Ryan says, though making no actions of his own to remove himself. He whines high when Gavin plucks himself upward, lingering as much as possible. Without Gavin over him, he can feel the throb in his pants clearer. Gavin drags the older man up with him until the weight of the second body launches them against one of the walls of the garage. Gavin on the wall first, then Ryan facing him.

Now Ryan's hands are all over Gavin, grabbing at as much as his body as possible. One stops to rest on his hip and Gavin's fingers and palms are hooking onto Ryan's jaw to drag him into a kiss. Ryan lets his spare hand wander down to his fly and unzip, he's seriously hard and groaning into Gavin's mouth. He does the favour of unzipping Gavin as well, bringing their hips together with a rough grip on Gavin's lower half.

The sensation of Ryan desperate, pressed against Gavin and still trying to get more is one hell of a welcome surprise to the evening. Gavin moans his name between substantial exhales. He steadies Ryan by clutching at his shoulder, pulling away from the kiss and looking Ryan in the eye. He leers at Ryan, a slow drag of his other hand brings it across his chest, flickering past his neck and settling at his ponytail.

Ryan's grinding his front against him and Gavin can't help but reciprocate. His firm hands are clutching on his back, his waist and all around him, encompassing him. He hums at how Ryan becomes docile and small the second Gavin tugs his hair down, head dragged backwards by the scalp and exposing skin. Gavin turns the pair of them around in one fluid motion, sliding his leg between Ryan's thighs when the older man rests against the wall.

The younger man moves his leg and smiles at the groans and mutterings of his name it elicits. His mouth moves to ghost at the crook of Ryan's neck, hands unzipping and removing the black and blue jacket. He admires Ryan's body for a second, though still covered by a shirt. His gaze wanders from chest to face, then eyeing him up and down.

"Fuck, you look good all tame for me." Gavin's voice is sweet but taunting, and it's so, so much when he closes his teeth around Ryan's neck. God, Ryan's a mess. He swears he's near to coming in his pants right there and then. He bucks his hips into Gavin and the noises the pair make are definitely not the ones they are accustomed to hearing from the other.

Ryan feels himself sweat and could dissolve into a puddle under Gavin if he wasn't aching so much for a touch. "Shit, Gavin.. C'mon, please.." He's whimpering into the disheveled hair of the British man until it's pulled away from him. There's a little pressure on his shoulder, his body malleable to Gavin enough that his knees drop under the force of his hand on his shoulder.

He knows how to take a hint, though. He hauls down Gavin's underwear without delicacy, the urgency and eagerness evoking a gasp and moan overhead. Gavin's nails drag from Ryan's nape all the way up to dig into his hair and Ryan's palming himself at the sensations. He's so pent-up and frustrated it's killing him, then Gavin's fingers curl around his hair and he's taking Gavin's cock into his mouth.

Gavin's fingers tense quickly around his locks and it's somewhat painful on his head but Ryan thanks God for it. He moans around Gavin's cock and the situation is so fucking arousing he can barely stand it, he's rubbing himself but he knows if he lasts a little longer Gavin will probably give him a little repayment. So, he goes at it.

The man above him is losing himself a little bit, he can tell, as his head bobs along attempting to take more and more in. His spare hand curls around the base of the length he can't reach. Gavin's frantically urging out words of encouragement mixed with curses. He's bucking his hips forcibly into Ryan's mouth and he can't really move back once Gavin tightens his grip and he's restrained in position.

And now Gavin's pushing his cock down Ryan's throat and the older man doesn't really contribute much other than moaning way too loud around him and trying to use his tongue to the best of his ability. He's trying hard not to come just from being used, because God, even he has a limit to the humiliation he's willing to take after this ordeal with Gavin. He looks up, unsteady from the treatment, but Gavin's eyes are closed and he's just groaning as he's close. Ryan's kind of disappointed at Gavin not making eye contact and watching him like this. Jesus, he had it bad.

Gavin comes down his throat after a few more thrusts of his hips and pulls out, dragging some of his cum out with him. He gives a dense chuckle at the sight of Scary-Usually-Masked-Murder-Man looking at him, all worked up, with his cum lying from the corner of his mouth to his chin. And he watches Scary-Murder-Man stroke himself harder at the sound of Gavin laughing. The way he's whining Gavin's name is absolutely begging at this point, and Gavin heaves him to his feet and back against the wall again.

He helps himself to one last moment to take in Ryan there, marked by him with forming bruises on his neck, openly touching himself and begging for him. He sinks his left hand down to pump Ryan's cock to which Ryan is very, very, vocally grateful for- although no actual words seemed to escape his mouth. His right wipes Ryan's face clean, then runs through Ryan's hair to cleanse his hands. He laughs.

Ryan's squirming against him, panting relentlessly. His thighs are twitching and spreading in response to the fondling. Gavin would definitely, one hundred fucking percent drop to his knees and take Ryan in his mouth this second if his legs didn't feel so weak and his body so lazy. He picks up the pace, hastily moving his arm and Ryan can barely get a single discernible noise out. He supposes this is a good enough alternative to blowing him.

Ryan's so goddamn close, the world seems heavy and light at the same time- in fact, it feels like the world is just Gavin, pressed flush against him and baring his teeth in a big, shit-eating grin. "Ga- Gav-" He starts and he doesn't even know what the fuck he's going to say but he just needs Gavin to know that there's so much pressure in his body and the friction is amazing and oh God.

He's tipping his head back and immediately Gavin takes the chance to clamp his lithe hand around his throat, enveloping him in the aggressive movement, and he comes that second. He rides it out with Gavin still stimulating him and blocking any senses trying to get through his neck.

He feels like he's about to sink into the ground and the first thing he notices when he comes to his senses is Gavin wiping something onto Ryan's shirt. Some kind of fluid-- really?

"Aw, fuck, really Gavin?"

"There's some in your hair too."

Ryan pulls the most disgusted face he thinks he's ever expressed and reaches, repulsed, to touch his hair. It's loose and unkempt from Gavin grabbing at it and taking out his ponytail in the process. Gavin observes and gives a carefree smile before he speaks.

"You were a bit too.. uh.. busy to notice." Gavin grins and the two of them disconnect from the wall. Gavin tucks himself back in and zips up. Ryan grabs a handful of paper towels from one of the worktops in the garage and cleans his hair and shirt with them before zipping up. He's too spent to be embarrassed at this point and gives Gavin a small smile. They reenact earlier, grabbing helmets and getting on the bike.

"Are we actually going to get home this time?" Ryan asks, looking at Gavin playfully.

"Your place?" Gavin leans into him, holding onto his waist when Ryan starts up the bike. It's practically spooning after sex, he thinks.

"Don't test it, Gav."

\--

Outside Gavin's house, Ryan stares at him, about to leave. "You gonna delete that video now?"

Gavin gives him that same shit-eating grin from earlier. Ryan matches it.


End file.
